Omicron: Rise of the Crimson Knight
by ShadowSora53
Summary: After the defeat of Ouroboros, the people of the world thought peace had been achieved. But, as the laws of the universe dictate, evil is never completely erased. Now, with new friends; new enemies; and new Biometals; Omicron Sage must unleash the power of the Biometal Model O to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Crimson Knight

**YAY! NEW STORY! And before you start pelting me with Digivices and corebricks because I haven't updated Digimon Knights yet, I have my reasons. The first being that I have run out of ideas on who I should write about next in the series. I want to either do Wakame or Toxsa, but I don't have any ideas on how to write their meeting their partner Digimon(s). So, since I'm in a Megaman ZX mood, I decided to write about Megaman ZX. Note that this takes place after ZX advent, and there will be spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ALSO! I will not be doing a disclaimer in every chapter. Unless a new OC is introduced, this will be the only time you will see this disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY characters from Megaman ZX/ZX Advent. Those are owned by Capcom. I also do not own ANY characters from Omega: Rise of the Red Rebellion. Those are owned by DarkShiftRising on this website. go check out that story, it is AWESOME! All the characters are well made personality wise, overpowered, but still good. He/She makes them a good kind of overpowered. Note that for DarkShift's characters I will be nerfing them when they are first introduced, 'cause I don't want characters having the ability to destroy entire blocks without blinking when they are first introduced. Or really, at all. I will also be taking the story in a completely different direction than DarkShift. His/Her story isn't bad, it's just to complicated for me to even try to write. Therefore, I will only be using characters and some storyline aspects. Any other OCs are owned by me unless otherwise stated.**

 **OK, now that that's done, on with Omicron: Rise of the Crimson Knight!**

* * *

 _Omega: Greek for Big O_

 _Omicron: Greek for Little O_

 _6 months ago, the Biometal A wielders, Ashe and Grey saved the world from Ouroboros, the fusion of all the Model W fragments. In that time, Ashe learned that she was a direct descendent of Master Albert, and Grey was a reploid created by him. The two fought Albert, and beat him despite knowing this. Now, with Model Z returned and Model W finally destroyed, everyone believes that peace has been achieved at last. But, as always, evil is never completely gone. Now, a new adventure will begin. With new allies, new enemies, and new Biometals, our new hero will need everything he's got to save the world..._

* * *

Over the ruins of the ancient city Neo Arcadia, a large, orange airship flew through the skies. This specific one owned by the Raider group Ronin Dragoons, led by the infamous pseudoroid Draconis the Dracoloid. He and his men were currently on a mission from an unknown employer to retrieve a powerful rock known as a Biometal. This specific Biometal contained within it the power of the God of Destruction. However, unknown to the raiders, another person was looking for this same Biometal. And he wasn't very willing to share.

 **~Lab Ruins in Neo Arcadia~**

Short, spikey, platinum blonde hair swished about as a young teen turned his head, looking for something. The boy was in a bad mood. Well, bad mood is an understatement. By bad mood, I mean so pissed off that he could tear someone's head off and not even care. Why was he so angry? Well, that was for multiple reasons:

1: He was just in a bad mood

2: A group of raiders was about to show up

3: He was woken up way too early for this

And 4: He couldn't find the damn Biometal he was looking for.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted before punching a boulder with full force and a lot of anger. Said boulder cracked down the middle before shattering into a bunch of pebbles. Yes, bad mood was a WAY understatement. Before he smashed another helpless rock into oblivion, the communicator in his ear decided now was a good time to activate.

"Jeez, calm down, Omicron. You're getting angrier than Fefnir after Zero beat him… the first time."

~Cue flashback of Zero with Z Saber sending Fafnir flying multiple times~

The voice gave a weary chuckle before continuing. "Anyways, you should be near the Biometal now."

Omicron's crimson eyes burned with hate, rage, spite, and all those other emotions that boil down to anger before shouting "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID AN HOUR AGO! AND AM I ANYWHERE NEAR THE STUPI ROCK?" Before the figure could point out something that Omicron was missing in his rage or answer the question, the teen continued on his rant. "NO! SO EITHER YOU GET BETTER BIOMETAL SEARCHING EQUIPMENT OR I'M WAITING FOR THE RAIDERS TO FIND IT SO I CAN STEAL IT OFF THEM!"

"Omicron," the voice said, "check your core gem." The boy looked up, and saw his core flashing. He turned right, and the gem pulsed faster. He kept walking right, and the gem kept pulsing faster. Eventually, it went from pulsing to outright glowing. At that point, Omicron looked around in the rubble. He then came across an omega-shaped rock, and his face brightened.

' _YES! Biometal O!'_ He mentally cheered. He pulled out a bag, put it over the rock, and picked the rock up with the bag. He then ran off before the raiders could get there.


	2. Chapter 2: MEGAMERGE!

**And here is Omicron chapter 2. And this fic got featured in a community! YAY! The community is Of Biometals and the Game of Destiny. Thanks to whoever featured it. Anyways, on to chapter 2!**

Short, spikey platinum blonde hair ducked as a blue Maverick fired its buster where the head was supposed to be. A pink, katana-shaped blade then cut through the offending robot. Another of the robots shot his back: sending him to one knee. He retracted the blade, and the hilt turned into a large pistol. He fired two shots at the robot, decapitating it with just the force of the impact. Omicron stood up, and kicked another approaching robot, sending it flying to another robot. He fired three shots at it, taking both robots out. He dodged left, another shot flying passed him. He turned the gun back into a sword, and slashed it in half. Seeing no others, he turned it back into a gun, put it back in thee holster, and continued walking.

' _How are the Pantheons still active?'_ He questioned in his head. _'They should have been deactivated after Ragnarok crashed.'_ Omicron then heard a roar, and he jumped into a pile of rubble. A second later, a red blur zoomed past, followed by a squad of raiders. Omicron, when the raiders ran by, immediately recognized the symbol. It was a red dragon surrounded by blue flame. _'Draconis?! He shouldn't be here yet?!'_ Omicron mentally screamed. Clutching the brown bag on his back tighter, he exited his cover. When he did, a buster shot flew past his face. He turned to his right, and saw one of Draconis' men holding a buster pistol at him. Omicron pulled his fist back, and gave the guy a punch that sent him flying through a wall. Five more raiders ran up to him, guns raised, and Omicron ran away: shots hitting the wall where he had been standing. Omicron then ducked behind a wall, and the spot he was standing before was engulfed in flames. He looked from behind the wall, and saw a bipedal, dragon-like robot walking over to the charred spot. The teen pulled out his gun, charged up a shot, and fired it at the dragon's chest. The shot connected, catching it off guard and sending it to the ground. The blonde took this chance to run away, as he did not feel like fighting a Pseudoriod today. He ducked into a room that look like a bomb was set off in it. Omicron looked around, and recognized the mark from sabers and buster shots hitting objects. To any normal person in the world, it looked like just another fight between two Megaman: people with the ability to control Biometal. But Omicron knew better. Hell, his parents had BEEN there when the battle happened. This room where Zero, the Legendary Reploid, was sealed away. It was also the place where Zero had fought Omega, the God of Destruction. And even after 200 years, some of the White Knight armor was still usable. Omicron searched through the discarded armor, the only parts left being the parts that the Resistance couldn't use, looking for any parts he could use for the armor he was building, when he came across a sword hilt. He picked it up, and pushed a button on it. When he did, a pink, arrow-shaped blade blazed to life. Omicron deactivated it, and stowed it away in a pocket for inspection later.

"FOUND YOU, THIEF!" The grainy voice yelling was a sign for Omicron to run like hell. He jumped to the left, and the ground he had just been standing on became charred by fire. He drew his gun, but a swift tail-swipe from Draconis knocked it out of Omicron's hand. He said a few words that would scar children before jumping out of the way of more fire.

"Stupid FLAME SPAMMER!" Omicron was about to yell more insults at the Pseudoroid, but a tail strike sent him into a wall. He hit the wall, and blood came out of his mouth. The Biometal also fell out of the bag, and Omicron grabbed it so Draconis couldn't steal it. When he did, the gem on his head started to flash, and his crimson eyes glowed. The Biometal's eyes then flashed, and Omicron was engulfed in a red light. When it dissipated, Omicron was different. His spiky hair stayed the same color, but was now not spiky, and was down to his lower back. On his head was a black helmet with crimson fins, and the gem on his head was blue and flashing. The rest of his body looked like corrupt data. His irises flashed from blood red to the normal crimson that they were. And the armor on his body kept phasing in and out.

"What the hell…?" Draconis just watched this all happening, as he didn't know whether he should check and see if the kid was alright or if he should just start running like hell. Meanwhile, Omicron was clutching his head in pain.

"Must… control… it…" He muttered through gritted teeth. As he said this, a white aura in the shape of his body started to surround him. His armor was now almost all normal now, instead of the phasing in and out that it was doing earlier, and his eyes and core gem weren't flashing anymore. "Must…" The white aura soon turned crimson, and surrounded him in the outline of a sphere. "… CONTROL IT!" A crimson sphere of light surrounded Omicron. All that could be seen of him was a black outline of his body as he yelled out the phrase that would terrify Draconis: "MEGAMERGE!"

 **Annnnnnnnd that's where I leave it for this chapter. What did you think of that Biometal O? Now, this will be explained in detail later, but I'm going to explain why Omicron couldn't control Model O. Basically, the Model O is an incomplete Biometal, and thus it corrupts its Megaman. Hence why it is called the False Megaman in this fanfic. This also means that a person does NOT have to be a Biomatch for Model O to use it... or for it to use them. Eventually, Model O's host dies from the strain of being corrupted by it. Omicron, however, was able to control it. Hence why he yelled out Megamerge. Why can he control it? Well, you'll have to wait a couple chapters to find out. By the way, the idea of Model O corrupting its wielder came from DarkShiftRising's fic: Omega, Rise of the Red Rebellion. Go check it out, 'cause I will be referencing it in this story and it is a good fic. Well, until next time, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Biometal O

**And here is chapter 3 of Omicron: Rise of the Crimson Knight. In this one, Omicron uses the Model O locked and controls it. And we get to see who was talking to Omicron in chapter 1. Well, since there are no reviews, (can we please have some) on to the story.**

* * *

What came out of the sphere of light was not what went in. A black body suit covered the being's entire body. On his wrists were crimson gauntlets with yellow rings around the wrist and at the end of them. On his feet were crimson boots with the same yellow rings at the top. A pair of shorts-like armor were on his legs and a crimson vest on the body. The being's hair looked like its usual style, platinum blonde and spikey, but the helmet had changed drastically. It looked relatively the same, besides for the core being purple, but the helmet stopped where his hair spikes were. Beyond that, the helmet was only attached to his head by a single crimson band. In his hand was a pink, arrow-head shaped sword and in a holster on his left side was a buster pistol. The right side had a clip for the hilt of his sword. The being's crimson orbs glared at the cowering Draconis. He recovered from his shock, and spit fire at him… again. The teen blocked the attack with the side of his saber, though. He then drew the buster, and charged up a shot. When Draconis came close enough, he fired a fully-charged shot at Draconis' head. This sent the Pseudoroid into a wall, the impact making him grunt. Omicron, or at least I think it was him, dashed over to him, and brought up his sword to cleave him in half. Draconis' tail blocked the attack, but left him open to a kick to the jaw when he started charging another fire attack. Omicron then jumped back as the attack launched while the Dracoloid's mouth was closed.

"You bastard!" Draconis yelled in rage and pain. The bipedal dragon then charged at Omicron, who just charged another shot. When he was on top of him, Omicron slammed the barrel of his gun into the ground and pulled the trigger. A wall of white light beams surrounded him. Draconis was too late to stop his attack, and slammed full force into the barrier. He flew back, and Omicron slashed with his saber as the barrier dissipated. Sparks flew from Draconis as he back-pedaled to escape. After recovering, Draconis dodged another charged shot before slashing at him with a claw. The teen's saber blocked it, and a buster shot, fully charged, sent the arm flying: leaving the owner standing there shell-shocked. After recovering, and cursing Omicron ten different ways, Draconis launched yet another fireball at Omicron. Said teen, however, was prepared. He slammed the barrel of his buster into the ground again.

"Tenshouha!" He yelled out as the beams of light surrounded him. The fireball hit the wall, and flew back at Draconis.

"Shit!" The Dracoloid yelled as he jumped out of the way of his own fireball. Omicron, holstering his buster, slammed his fist into the ground as an Omega sigil glowed on his hand.

"Messenkou!" He yelled, and five shots flew out. Draconis and a few raiders, who were there to check on their boss, were hit. The raiders hit rubble, and ran away. Draconis, who was gravely injured, was sparking everywhere. Omicron walked over to him, and slashed him in half.

"NO! It can't end here!" Draconis yelled before exploding. After the smoke cleared, Omicron stared at what was left of the robot. He then turned away, and walked towards the exit.

 **~Somewhere else in the ruins of Neo Arcadia~**

A green blur flew through the ruins of Neo Arcadia. The wreckage of downed Mavericks could be seen behind him as the blur made his way to the entrance of a doorway.

"How long has it been…?" The figure muttered. He had short, green hair; a green suit; and green eyes. This was Sage Harpuia, now Harpuia Sage, former general of lightning and wind of Neo Arcadia. The former general activated his twin sabers, and entered the ruins. Dashing past a group of terrified raiders, he entered a room that held many memories for him. _'No.'_ He scolded himself mentally. _'I can't afford to think about the past right now. I have to find Omicron.'_ The crunch of boot on stone shook Harpuia out of his thought, and he turned around to defend against whatever was about to attack him. What he found was a person that looked like the God of Destruction Omega, but with short, spiky hair. "Omicron?" Harpuia sked the figure. The figure said nothing. The armor glowed on the figure, and when it dissipated, the body of Omicron fell towards Harpuia, unconscious. The green guardian caught the knocked out teen, and laid the boy down on the ground. He noticed Omicron's gun wasn't in the holster, and looked around for it. After finding said gun, he put it back where it belonged, grabbed the piece of metal lying next to Omicron, picked up said teen, and carried him out of the ruins. When they exited the ruins, Harpuia's wings blazed to life, and he flew back to his house.

* * *

 **And here is the end of the third chapter. And Omicron kicks ass with the Model O. Either that, or Draconis really is pathetic. Or both. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to see my design for Biometal O, check my deviantArt page, Shadowsora53, for art of it. I will be working on it as soon as I upload this. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
